


后会无期

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: Clara Oswald的死亡从一开始就是一个死结。
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 3





	后会无期

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：分级M，一点也不原著的原著向，Post-Hell Bent  
> 警告：OOC得妈不认，Bug多到炸，突然开车，没有格局只有CP
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

Clara Oswald的死亡从一开始就是一个死结。  
“我接到了你要求会面的电话。”  
说这话时，Clara的手中正拿着一瓶不知从哪弄来的红酒，推开蓝色警亭的门，像是刚刚结束了聚会，正迫不及待的奔向下一场狂欢。她没问Doctor从哪弄到的号码，他总有他的办法，从一个电话开始的也由另一个电话结束，故事总是这样。  
“Clara……”Doctor站在控制台前，他显得比任何时候都要疲惫。  
“Hello，Doctor.”年轻的姑娘冲着他微笑。  
这是两人自美国餐厅那次分别后第一次再见，他们总是在避开彼此，即便不这样，两台Tardis加上浩渺无垠的时空，恰巧偶遇的概率也微乎其微。Doctor对她发出会面邀请只代表了一件事，是时候了。  
Clara Oswald死在了困境街，正好是她生日的两天前，年轻的姑娘没能过上她29岁的生日，要知道她的上一个生日可是独自一人过的，本以为这回或许会有什么不一样……无论如何，现在已经没有了深究的意义。  
如今的Clara其实更接近于是Doctor盛怒之下在时间上划出的伤口，时间流出的血液汇成她漫无目的的旅程和不死的生命，假设这仍算某种形式的生命的话。  
在禁止自己使用某个Z打头的单词后，她曾不止一次的想自己就像是一个时间的血泡，一个不应当存在，正缓慢变质腐朽，迟早会被抹平的时间血泡，虽说这听上去有些恶心，但也没有什么不对。  
而这个血泡正在恶化，从形成的第一秒开始就无可避免在往失控的方向奔去，如同冰面第一条裂纹，第一个癌变的细胞，坏的影响不断侵蚀着时间本身，如今已近乎病入骨髓，假如时间真有骨头这玩意的话。  
Gallifrey的时间领主们最先发现了事情的不对劲，继而开始疯狂地寻找Clara，找到她，找到时间缺失的一帧，把她塞回那台该死的机器里，这是唯一能挽救一切的解法。经过发酵之后，这几乎是一场宇宙范围的全民通缉，但是始终没人找得到她，Clara有一台Tardis，可以逃到任何地方。  
于是他们转向了能找到Clara的人，他们找来了Doctor。  
“听着，Clara，宇宙在崩塌……”  
Doctor突兀的打断了Clara关于他近况和现任同伴好奇的寒暄，这十分无理，但他不能由Clara来主导这场谈话的走向。尽管他也非常想知道Clara的事，但闲谈得越多，事情将变得越困难，Doctor有这个预感。  
Clara终于停下了像个第一次进入Tardis的新人一样四处转悠的脚步，随手将红酒搁在了控制台上，转过身，靠着控制台，正视起Doctor。  
“你一定试过了很多挽救的办法。”  
他胡乱的点着头，是所有的办法，Doctor无声的回答。  
所有的办法都未能阻止宇宙沦为一个正在疯狂漏气的巨大气泡，不能逆转缺失的那一个瞬间不断撕扯扩大成为时间的裂口，丢着不管甚至将会是断口，所有时空都在流失，以异于正常速度的消亡。  
所有人都在背后戳Doctor的脊梁骨，说这就是他干的好事，因自私而越界的后果，他应该担起作为Doctor的责任，修复和拯救，而他也理所当然的感到自责，并试图做出弥补。  
如果说Doctor身上有什么是能够被人轻易利用的，无非就两样，他的好奇和愧疚。  
但这一回，Doctor一个人真的搞不定这一切，所以他需要去找到问题的源头，那个唯一可以帮助他的人，从她那得到解救和宽慰。无论什么时候，Clara Oswald那儿都有Doctor需要和渴望的一切。  
“为什么找我？”Clara明知故问到。  
“我们可以修正它，这个错误，你和我，一起。”  
“倘若……我不愿意呢？”  
Clara也看着他，目光过于平静，凉得像一口老井。  
Doctor似无形中被什么给击中，一瞬间凝固住他的惊愕和思考能力，喉头发紧，挤不出任何音节，只得不可置信的看着Clara，看着眼前的Clara瞧着自己低声发笑，疯狂而压抑，与Clara其人完全不符的笑声。Doctor其实并不记得，Clara的笑声应该是什么样的，但绝不是这样，他十分肯定。  
他从来都不曾想过，倘若她不愿意呢。  
倘若Clara并不愿意被从死亡的前一刻抽出，不愿意自己以这种病态的形式延续，不愿意接受他单方面决定的结束，不愿意踏上没有他的未知旅程……最不愿意，她的故事将随着那一帧得到填补而被盖棺封存，变成一道无解的谜题，爱过和被爱过然则不为人知，永远的不为人知。  
“但是你来了。”Doctor艰难的说道。  
“或许我只是单纯来探访故人，之后就会离开。”  
Clara维持着那点毫无真诚的笑容，不动声色的低了头，她需要一点时间来消化自己说的话，这些在说出之前连自己都未必相信的话，自己竟然不愿意，原来她也会不愿意。但她也正看着从前为了她甘愿拿所有时空去冒险，踩在末日宇宙的灰烬上大吼宇宙没有发言权的人如今为了拯救宇宙来征求她的死亡……  
她并不介意选择沉默的宇宙究竟会怎么样，倒也不介意再一次跳入他的时间线，拯救他，哪怕自己真像块肥皂一样溶解，所有的Clara或许都不介意为Doctor做出牺牲。但是她没法不介意，他需要她的死亡，不是这个宇宙，是Doctor，需要Clara Oswald的死亡。  
就犹如当初，他需要她的不死一样。  
事情不知怎么就走到了今天这一步，时间，永恒的时间，终归会把一切都消磨得面目全非。  
Clara一点也不畏惧死亡本身，万物在死去之前总是在奔赴死亡，她只是厌恶这样的结束，也抗拒向失控屈服。  
活物才以时间名状，Clara早就已经没有什么未来和传承可言，被定格在某一刻，成为永恒的一秒，只剩那最后一下永远不会到来的心跳，但她依然得带着Doctor所留下的遗产，一台为她偷来的Tardis和两人最珍贵的回忆，从此与孤独万寿无疆。  
而她没有的未来，Doctor有。  
可怜的Clara又得做选择了，她仿佛再次被留在了即将孵化的月球上，或是被推到另一个大红按钮的跟前，并且这回不会有任何可以商量的人。她将独自做这个一或所有的选择，只不过压在天平这头的并不是Clara自己，而是她回忆中的那个人。  
Clara Oswald不得不在眼前这个忘了她的Doctor和她拒绝遗忘的Doctor之间，做出选择。再换一种说法，是在需要她生的Doctor和需要她死的Doctor之间做选择。  
或许正是为了回避此刻，Clara才一直在逃离。  
似乎，如果她不能逃得更远，将她代替Doctor铭记的故事保存得更久，如何对得起忏悔盘中的45亿年。尽管Clara并不知道忏悔盘中究竟发生过什么，无论发生过什么，那必然是哪怕对于一个动辄便是千百年的时间领主而言都极为高昂的代价。  
Clara曾以为Trenzalore的九百年，一天之内看尽Doctor的老去和重生，已经是她所能承受的极限，这大大的超出了作为一个普通的人类女孩，至多一百余年的寿命所能承受的悲伤。而45亿年，据说是近乎宇宙寿命二分之一的长度，Clara也在一日之间看尽了他的疯狂，因她而起的疯狂。  
并且，Doctor自己能够轻易原谅的，Clara可都替他恨着。  
“不如，不如我教你一个了结的法子。”Clara缓缓地重新抬起头，她的眼中没有一点光，“不如你告诉我忏悔盘里发生过的事，45亿年，那45亿年你究竟是怎么熬过来的。告诉我每一分你为了救我而受过的苦遭的罪，就当给我提个醒，提醒一下……那些我欠了你的。”  
“你告诉我，告诉我，说不定我就会愿意了……”支离破碎的声音渐渐低了下去，近似于琴弦上被匀散的最后一点颤音。  
Doctor莫名感到慌神，她站在自己面前，也看着自己，却像是滑到了不可及的某处，被平静湖面下暗藏的漩涡给卷了进去，而他对此无能为力……Clara Oswald之于Doctor不仅仅是相似，她也曾是他孤独灵魂的回声，全部理智的倒影，任何会将Clara扼住的绝望，同样也会压得Doctor喘不过气，哪怕他已看不到她。  
此前凭推断而做的准备全部瓦解于这一刻，Doctor在苦恼于自己不该试图控制一个控制狂的同时也这才真正意识到，彼时按下了Neuro Block的按钮，实在是个坏得不能再坏的主意。  
假如将记忆视作是容纳感情的格子，并非所有格子都能盛满，这取决于不同的人，也有的格子被塞进了超出容量的东西，Bigger on the inside。而Doctor恰好自己拆掉了那些和Clara有关的格子，亲手释放出瓶中的魔鬼或精灵，或者两者都有，还搅合在了一块。  
以至于，他并不能真正理解这些正将他绞得近乎窒息的馥郁情绪，因而也找不到正确的法子将其约束，只能由着这些陌生而沉重的情绪支配着自己，小心翼翼的挪近她跟前，将Clara揽到自己的怀中。  
遗忘会将一个人解构，收拾剩下的部分又重组成新的，人类因此得以常忘常新。  
不再抗拒肢体接触无疑是Doctor遗忘过的后遗症之一，但是拥抱Clara Oswald，这对他而言郑重而又陌生至极。Doctor对此感到不知无措，并且仍在试图安慰他年轻的姑娘，引导她平静下来，这是让自己也得到平静的唯一办法。  
“Hey……别担心，Clara，别担心，我会想出解决的办法，I am the Doctor，我总有办法解决这一切。”Doctor的掌心紧贴在Clara颈后，说话声极为罕见的放得很软很轻，与自言自语无异，却带着十分的肯定。  
隔了很久Clara才终于放弃抵抗，伸出手回应这个拥抱。并在她看不到的地方，Doctor自己都没意识到，他正在傻兮兮的笑，犹如置身于一场荒诞的竞赛，为终于扳回一分而雀跃不已，尽管自己还是会输掉结局。  
两人维持着这个严重超时的拥抱，更多的是因为Doctor并不想放开，他正拥抱着自己所缺失的那部分，身上的每一个细胞都因此变得活跃，灼热发烫，如同正经历着新一次的重生。Doctor感觉得到，每一寸的自己都在挣扎着回应她，企图重新建立起与Clara Oswald的联结。  
这就是原因了，从前的Doctor始终不敢与Clara靠得太近的原因，不惜为她干尽出格之事却依旧坚持自己仅是出于朋友的立场，刻意保持着距离，生怕一旦越过那条线，就只有一发不可收拾的份。  
并且，Doctor，那个Clara的Doctor大概觉得自己开过枪的手根本就不配牵着他永远年轻的女孩……噢！你知道自己也一样，但是你一点办法都没有！恶魔贴在Doctor耳边低语，他为此感到极为不安，而被他拥抱着的这个人的存在又极好的安抚了他，这就像是一个精巧的悖论。  
Doctor的心仿佛是被架设在弹簧上，在自私和自责之间永不停止的做着简谐运动，Clara Oswald就是使得受力急剧加重，驱使系统朝着不稳定，甚至于是崩溃的方向偏移的那个人。  
他曾无数次重新审视过那段没有Clara，只剩下自己的回忆，就如同在审视一部线索很乱并且情节残缺不全的电影，一本旧得泛黄掉页，年轻时的日记，每一幕都切实发生过，只是作为主人公，却难于唤起任何本应与之相应的感情。  
这过程十分痛苦，在自己的记忆中找不到代入感，如同他已老得面目全非，即便是能够借着得当的推敲，找到合适的视角切入，那也只像是带着一个看不见的同伴，一个鬼魂，在自言自语中完成了一段旅程。  
若非之前在美国餐厅遇见过，又有她送回的Tardis作为凭证，Doctor大有可能会忍不住怀疑这个叫Clara的姑娘到底存在与否。  
他始终在不断的想象、推测、质疑和推翻，反反复复，执着于一道无解的谜题。那个能让自己，或者说是以前的Doctor，不惜一切代价也要留住她不被时间带走的女孩，对自己而言究竟意味着什么。  
Doctor每天都会在这上面浪费五分钟，不多不少的五分钟，是他对自己最大限度的纵容，不得不做，但也不能太多，过久的凝视虚空自己也将被空白吞没。  
他下意识的知道，对方必然是对他极为重要的人，但也仅限于此了，为什么，又到何种程度，如今的Doctor无法做出解释和定义。至少不会比拯救世界更重要，Doctor拨通Clara的号码时颇有些挫败的这么想。  
但总有一颗星辰，其存在会令其他所有星辰失色，如果你不那么认为一定是因为你还没看到它。当你看到它，自己就成了答案，甚至都不存在接受与否的选项。于是他现在知道了，身体先于理智做出回答，Doctor拒绝Clara Oswald的消逝，尽管此时的他已经不再，或者说，还不曾，真正了解Clara。  
他会另找到别的出路，Doctor对着自己无声的说。  
重新收拾好自己的Clara跟个做错事的孩子一样盯着自己的脚尖，尽管她没有什么好愧疚的，更多的只是苦恼于Doctor对自己的影响，也为失控而感到无力和更深一层的绝望，消极情绪的叠加就像是个死循环，除非崩溃不然没有解法，但她面对着他，这些就只能死死压着。  
“很抱歉，我本想给你留一个更好的印象。” Clara低声叹气。  
“Clara Oswald在我眼中永远不会变。”  
电光石火间，Doctor刻意选了一句自己从前说过的话作为回答，并回避去细究为什么非得这么做。毫不意外，Clara为之感到吃惊，双眼圆睁，暖褐色明亮的眸子，Doctor几乎是立时在其中瞧见了被自己所厌弃的自己。你以前一定不喜欢她这么干，诡异的想法不由自主的冒了出来，但是如今你更渴求这双眼睛只看着你。  
“要不庆祝一下？我带了酒。”  
“为重逢？”  
“为重新认识。”Clara笑着眨眼。  
这才是属于Clara Oswald的笑容，温暖而年轻的笑容，但Doctor听了她的话显然有些不大高兴，眉毛都拧到了一块。Doctor单手拎过她带来的红酒，瞥了一眼瓶子随即又给放了回去，“你等等，要喝的酒话我这有更好的。”  
Doctor翻出了Tardis里最好的窖藏，两人坐在Tardis的台阶上，争论关于酒的喜好，有一搭没一搭的聊天，说着不着边际的笑话，彼此交换分开之后的故事，尽是好的经历，希望当时对方也能在场的好经历，也都不约而同的回避提及任何不愉快的部分。  
他们喝了不少酒，却始终保持着清醒，这点酒精并不足以将这两个疯子引以为傲的理智折损半分。他们也分享了一支舞，如同在东方快车上的那次，然时过境迁之后，两人都不再仅仅满足于一支舞，分不清是谁先亲吻的对方，待到稍微找回魂，都已经在摸索着剥掉对方身上的衣服。  
Tardis适时的发出颇为尖锐的奇怪声音，似乎很生气于他们竟打算在控制室里干这个，试图赶这两个没羞没臊的家伙到卧室去。  
衣衫不整的Clara正被Doctor抵在他和控制台之间，不知什么时候踢掉了鞋，正赤脚踩在地上，更为迁就他的身高而踮起脚尖，小腿紧绷的线条加重了她的兴奋感，嘴唇软软的蹭过他因吞咽而滚动的喉结，搂着Doctor的脖子咯咯发笑。  
她想要你的命，Doctor仿佛听到了自己的声音在咂嘴，他往后退了一步，弯腰从地上捞起他的外套，随意覆在Clara身上，并迅速将她打横抱起。年轻的姑娘被时间领主突如其来的举动吓了一跳，惊叫出声并且下意识的开始挣扎，Doctor随即将手臂收得更紧，甚至还故意以不慢的速度转了个圈。  
这下Clara可半点都不敢多动弹，手指紧绞着Doctor解到一半的白衬衫，狠狠地瞪他。Doctor却一脸无辜和委屈，嘴角翘起的弧度又出卖了他的坏心眼，如同十六七岁志得意满的少年，好与坏以堪称精妙的比例混合在一起。  
“Clara你现在得乖一点……”Doctor不怀好意的朝着她耳边吹气。   
“Hey，你以前不这样的。”Clara小声地嘟囔，对方混着酒精和情欲刻意压低的声音听得她骨头都软了，登时感觉火从肩线一路烧到耳朵尖。  
“Clara，my Clara，你不在的时候我总得学会照顾自己。”  
Doctor绝不会承认他这是在嫉妒，妒恨于曾得到过又选择了放手，还能始终被Clara在意的那个人，明知道那是曾经的自己也只会让这种扭曲的情愫愈加难以释怀。彼时的Doctor从未宣之于口，因而并未给如今的Doctor留下任何凭据，只剩给他一堆空白和失效的，没能兑现的承诺。  
就像是，那个Doctor把Clara给占为己有了。这古怪的念头像是一道魔咒，狠狠刺激着他别扭的占有欲，往心里塞进不断膨胀的气球，又闷又疼，还带着说不出的委屈，非得在Clara身上留下跟多属于他的印记才暂时遏制得住心里的黑洞。  
Clara安抚而纵容的迎合他每一个亲吻和侵占的动作，因全情投入的欲望蓝得更深是眼瞳对上温软的褐色，Doctor乐于长久的去凝视和解读这双糅杂了苍老与年轻的眼睛，饱含被充分引燃的情欲，也混着别的冰冷的东西，诸如一丁点不易察觉更不应存在的悲伤。  
比起渴望Clara Oswald，Doctor更渴求她回以自己同等的渴望。他翻过身，引导她骑坐在自己身上，骨节分明的双手分别摩擦起她消瘦的背脊和脚踝处的吻痕，过于精神勃发的小东西正顶着温软湿润的入口，时刻叫嚣着入侵，但他让渡出了控制权。  
时间领主紧咬住呜咽和喘息，仰视Clara居高临下的样子，他需要她的索取和支配，需要她放肆的掠夺自己，身体，灵魂，所有的一切，她想要什么都能得到，但是她得自己来拿，并在此之前，她首先得陈明自己的欲望，成为他的共犯。原本一场偏重于宣泄的性事，从这个瞬间开始，因Doctor急着向Clara Oswald证明臣服而演变成一次献祭。  
Fuck you，Doctor！聪明的姑娘当然知道他在盘算着什么，舔嘴角的动作掩盖住无奈的笑，她并没有如他这么强烈的破坏欲，但被挑衅过后现在有了，这老疯子总有办法把她同化得跟他一样坏，Clara弓着身子向下沉，接纳Doctor进入的同时在锁骨靠上的位置留下第一处咬痕。  
“Move，now！”  
“Yes，Boss.”  
Clara凑上去吻灭了Doctor高兴得过分的笑声。  
两人紧挨着彼此躺在一块，什么都不去想，赤身裸体缩在同一条毛毯里，真他妈像两个刚从家里偷跑出来，急于在随便一间汽车旅馆狭小简陋的床上私定终身的小青年。除了后悔以外什么乱七八糟的情绪都有，混乱得咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡，如果真能熬得出解药，那么他们各自都会很乐于把自己拆了当柴烧。  
Doctor修长的手指穿过散开的头发，反复摩挲着Clara颈后的位置，暖软细腻的触感叫他舍不得停下，但他没有看见也知道那有什么，一个念头就足以唤醒身上全部份量的愤怒，滋生出所有负面的情绪。  
Clara很快就注意到了他的不对劲，像小动物一样用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Doctor的心口之间，试图分散他的注意力，时间领主特有的双重心跳平稳而有力，她真怀念这些，心跳，活着的证明。  
永远年轻的姑娘也曾短暂地养过猫狗一类的宠物，在她的Tardis里，抱着它们，也许一整天什么都不干，就为了数手心下那些温暖而脆弱的心跳。后来不再养，因为每每习惯一只新的就代表离埋葬它的日子不远了，她受不了这个。  
Doctor紧抓着Clara按在自己心口上的手，忍不住将她拥得更近，额头相抵，长久的注视着彼此，谁都没有挪开视线，两人都在回避承认，却又不约而同的这么想，他们真像荒原上仅存的两只互相舔舐伤口的野兽。  
“睡一下，你需要休息。”Clara终于对这种莫名其妙的游戏感到厌烦，开口破冰，一如既往的，几乎是带着命令的语气，“明天，我们明天再说，就一个晚上，让他们等。明天太阳会照常升起。”  
“能再告诉我吗？那天在修道院，你对我说过的话。”Doctor维持着目光的纠缠，引人深陷的蓝眼睛里闪烁着孩子气的虔诚。  
“你明天再问我一次。”  
“明天。”  
他低声重复着对方给的保证，伸手将原先只盖到腰际的毯子拉得更高，紧裹住两人，并在她怀里找了一个更舒服的姿势，Doctor跟只大猫一般满意的蹭着Clara的颈窝，终于肯乖乖阖上眼。  
她并不需要睡眠，但是选择配合他，猫一会儿，这也让自己感到安全，在到过了太多地方之后，长途跋涉后重回安适之所，Clara放纵自己去短暂的享受这个，也听着Doctor安静的睡去。  
Clara从未期望过他们俩还会有什么欢欣的重逢，如今这样，已经超出预期，甚至有些好得过了头。不论之前说过的话有多少是因为赌气多少是出自本意，Clara都投降了，在Doctor给了她一个拥抱之后，顿时什么脾气都没了，彻彻底底的缴械投降。  
她的笨老头在她不在的这段时间里终于又重新学会了用拥抱解决所有的事。  
其实Doctor一直都很擅长这个，简直是他一种了不得的天赋，是以才能和会在她每一次对他生气、恼怒甚至于痛恨的时候，恰如其分的让她知道，Doctor也有心，也在意她感受。  
然后，然后你就会心甘情愿的为他赴汤蹈火，Clara好气又好笑的想着，稍微将距离拉开以便让自己看清他的脸。Doctor睡得很沉，Clara用指尖颇为冒犯的轻轻划过他的眉毛都未收到任何反应，他大概已经很久都没有真正睡过一个好觉。  
自他重生以后，Clara就不止一次的感慨过，睡着的Doctor会比清醒时乖出很多，其中的差距约莫会有半个宇宙那么大。好在他只是累了，等休息够了总会重新启程，时间领主并不会真的变老，而你也早就失去了陪他变老的机会，Clara的脸上多出一点无可奈何的笑容。  
假设以之前的分别作为原点，那他们都已走出太远，大约有几百年，或许更久，Clara无法做出更精确的判断，Doctor不是一个适合的参照物，她自己更不是。不肯愈合的时间早就选择从Clara身上绕道而行，不再做任何停留，也正是这点偏差的累积如今给宇宙造成了自身无法消弭的麻烦。  
Clara轻手轻脚的从Doctor怀里爬了出来，假装自己是正在从恶龙眼皮子底下溜走的勇士，临了回头看了Doctor一眼，本还想干些什么，但终归是没有。她已经玩够了，接下来得去完成她该做的事，这是她欠了他的，出于责任，也是最正确的选择，救能救的，以她能控制的方式。  
从前Doctor一再吐槽Clara是个极端的控制狂，任何被失控折磨得不轻的人都会尽力争取主动权，而事实上，她也并未真的能控制住什么。  
Doctor才是始终主导着这一切的那个，是他最先敲开了Clara Oswald的家门，入侵了她的人生，带着她跑也推开了她，更一个人就做好了本属于两个人的选择和决定，也独自安排好了他们俩的结局。Clara只有接受和妥协的份，配合着那个冲着她喊“照着我说的做”的笨蛋，自己也当起另一个笨蛋。  
无论起初有多么不乐意，Clara最后都尊重和接受了他所有的改变与决定。接受了照顾着她的Doctor，接受了需要她照顾的Doctor，也接受了看着她，却看不到她，仍然在保证一定能认出她的Doctor。  
忘记的人是没有资格谈论接受的，被遗忘的才有。  
这两人总是把局面搞得很糟然后再推给对方，Doctor可擅长这个了，Clara也学得很擅长，他们是如此的精于伤害彼此，甚至互以拯救的方式和名义毁灭，每一分用于自我惩罚的设计到最后也都更多的折磨了对方，却仍然乐此不疲并且毫无悔意，真他妈的天生一对。  
对不应该爱的人重度成瘾，这听上去就格外的艰辛和绝望，隔着时间，不对等的经历和寿命，在自己的路越走越窄的同时对方却仍有无限的可能和最长的旅途。  
Clara从一开始就知道这是她不该跨越的界限，因而花了很长时间才真正承认自己的无可救药，痛恨过也释怀了自己将不会再拥有什么正常人应有的生活。也花了更长的时间真正接受，那个背负着她全部渴望的人在眨眼之间突然就走远了，被带到自己遥不可及的某处，不会再回到她的身旁。比自己的时间已经用尽更让Clara为之悲伤的是，哪怕，他们真的拥有近乎永恒的时间，也无法再分享给对方。  
Doctor需要Clara Oswald的存在，需要Clara Oswald的死亡，需要永不停歇的朝前狂奔，不需要和Clara Oswald在一起。  
既然如此，她总会做出最正确的选择，不是一个好的选择，但却是对的，如同他所相信的那样。Clara得确保他不会停下，确保Doctor的未来依旧安然无恙的好好在那，没有因为自己而陷落在某一条时空裂缝中，至少这次不行，绝不能是因为她。  
Clara用手轻擦过控制台的边缘，做着无声的告别，这是她最后一次环顾Tardis，她短暂的一生中最开心的部分都留在了这儿，在她所没有的往后里，Tardis就是唯一的见证。  
聪明的老姑娘大概一早便窥见了今时今日，所以最开始的时候才格外不欢迎Clara的到来，故意捉弄于她。Tardis是总在替博士的同伴们保管那些没能带走的东西，但Clara的要求显然太过出格，它并不乐意。  
“亲爱的老姑娘，请送Doctor回他应去的地方。”  
Clara拉上蓝色警亭的门，对着Tardis低语，这让她顿时想到了她的Doctor，温柔而悲伤的年轻Doctor，两度送她离开Trenzalore时，是否也曾这么想过，拜托Tardis送Clara回她应去的地方。  
这就是他们的结局了。  
也许，这的确并非唯一的出路，也许她应该留在他的Tardis里，等着Doctor醒来，两人重新商量出一个了断的法子，找个地方像从前在圣诞镇那样再看一次日出，跟他说后会无期，然后她再独自奔赴既定的结局，说不定他还是会跟来，再一次看着她死去之后或许还得由他亲手关上提取室的那道门……  
得了吧，Doctor不喜欢结束。  
他可承受不来这些，时间领主的两颗心脏加在一块都受不了这个的刺激，别再因此闹出什么其他的乱子，由一个错误引出更多的错误，总有什么是连他都无能为力的，Doctor也得学着接受这个，永远都填补不上自己心里的缺口。  
Doctor在将他的女孩从时间的灰烬下扒出时，就应该想到，总会有一天他又得再亲手把她埋回去。而Clara，永远都不可思议的Clara，怎么忍心让他独自背负这些，舍不得为难对方的，就只有为难自己。  
是以Clara Oswald为自己面对渡鸦，为Doctor重返死亡。  
如果，假设真的有什么如果，他一早知道这便是结局，不知他是否还会坚持选择放开她的手，选择无谓的自我惩罚，亦或是真能为对方暂时放下对自己的厌恶，也狠得下心让这个操蛋的宇宙赶紧滚，由他们疯够了再说，反正结局已经注定，无可更改。  
但最扭曲的渴望从来都不该和不能摆到人前，就如同那些坏掉的种子，如何都不会开花结果，便只能深埋于心，由着它自己死去，被时间火化。  
他们终归还是只能这样了。  
发觉是独自醒来，Doctor多少有些不大高兴，起床气而已谁也不怪，是他睡过了头，换做是自己，他也不会空守着Clara熬过一次严重超时的睡眠，那样未免太过无趣。  
时间领主快速冲了澡，对着镜子检查起身上的吻痕，惨兮兮的，如同跟坏脾气的野猫干了一架。Doctor默默地提醒自己以后不要轻易得罪Clara，一边把衣物套回身上，一边模糊的猜测她现在会在哪，大概会在控制室，在厨房，在图书馆，又或者找到了她原来的寝室。  
Doctor想象着Clara在Tardis里的某一处，直到他找遍了每一处。  
待到头脑一片空白的Doctor跌跌撞撞地冲出蓝色警亭，这才发现Tardis已不在原来的地方，而是停在一处墓园的边上。天空很蓝，干净得如同刚被刮过，没有一点云，阳光灿烂得刺眼，Doctor失神望着天空，直到眼睛被光线灼得发疼发红。  
上回他到地球来时，因为宇宙失序的缘故，天上那颗恒星已将近熄火，这里是缺失的源头，因此也是受冲击最为严重的地方，而如今，那一切从未真正发生，太阳照常升起。  
明天太阳会照常升起，Clara带着点专横的声音被从并不十分清晰的记忆中鲜血淋漓的扒出，反反复复的播放。  
Oh，Clara，my Clara……  
Doctor顿时觉得两颗心脏都挤到了一起，疼痛，尖锐强烈的疼痛感由内至外侵蚀着全身每一寸，他也觉得自己就像是一条被巨浪拍到岸边的鱼，根本就喘不上气。逃！Doctor下意识如此想到，这也是他仅剩的念头，狼狈的躲进Tardis，拉下操纵杆，随便什么地方都行，只要能离开这，然而Tardis拒绝了他的逃离。  
他又坐在昨天两人一块喝过酒的台阶上，这里本应倒放着没来得及收拾好的红酒瓶和玻璃杯，但现在什么都没有，仿佛一切从未发生……Doctor下意识的用手捂住脖子一侧，什么都不想，疼得什么都想不起。  
在检查过落点后，Doctor重新走出他的蓝盒子，走到墓群之间，他恨死了干这个，像是在检阅一群静默的士兵，什么他都恨，墓地，士兵，自己，什么都恨。他始终巴望着自己什么都别找到，直到停在一处崭新的堆满鲜花的墓碑前，来到正确的位置上，心底最后一点希望跟着死了。  
Doctor单膝点地缓缓地蹲下身，指尖温柔的抚过墓碑上的名字，  
“生日快乐，Clara Oswald.”  
眼泪倏地就落了下来，Doctor知道自己还应再说点什么，作为博士大概永远都不会说的话，并且他也不能确定对方一定想听，但这或许是唯一的机会，空手而来的他也不再有什么别的礼物能够给她。Doctor无力地垂着头，以阖眼代替叹息，于最黑暗处低声忏悔，“……我爱你。”  
隔着不可跨越的时空，生和死的距离，从45亿年后Gallifrey的修道院到Clara Oswald的长眠之地，来迟的回应被错误而准确的传递。  
六尺之下，那颗早已不再跳动的心，永远都会包容他所有的迟疑。

Doctor曾用他于地狱中的45亿年来交换Clara Oswald的一刻，而她用这一刻去包容永恒的沧桑，祝你们后会无期。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 没写好……  
> 全是情绪，很水，没什么剧情，一开始也没打算写很长，但是越写越长，大概写到三分之一的时候，我已经被带懵逼了，带12的视角，心好痛，带Clara的视角，心更痛，反正我都不知道自己是怎么磨完的，整个人已经是一条咸鱼了。  
> 这是我第一次，写东西自己都没控制住，完全被情绪带跑偏了，并且没有半点放飞自我的High感，整个一生无可恋的死循环。这也是我第一次写角色讲那三个字，以前从来不这么写，不为任何角色灵魂代言，并且不是他会说，他是不会说的，但是作为一条CP狗的我需要这个，非常非常需要，所以只写这一次，以后不会再这么写了。  
> 突然开车是我的锅，但是我也是极其懵逼的，大概是因为起初打算写一个特别放飞的黑Clara，遇上失忆的12，吃干抹净就跑了，至于最后究竟是这么搞成的，这样我也不知道，生无可恋……  
> 之前跟人闲聊，说萌12C就像是在看人生中最后一次夕阳，美啊，但是有个毛的希望，只好在黑暗里回味已逝去的光。  
> 推荐BGM后会无期或者我怀念的，前者取做了标题，后者写的时候一直在Loop，但是没有具体的意义。  
> 我要去搞一搞糖治愈一下被自己伤到的小心脏。
> 
> 2016年9月4日于家中


End file.
